The Silver Lining
The Silver Lining is a fanmade sequel to the series in development by Phoenix Online Studioshttp://www.postudios.com/ and is a game inspired by the King's Quest series. The game will attempt to give unofficial answers to many of the perceived unsolved questions which fans had and also to give a climatic resolution to the series. Phoenix Online Studios had received a special fan license in November 2005 from Vivendi Universal (then owners of the Sierra brand and King's Quest IP), allowing them to make the game after being given a Cease and Desist by Vivendi that September. The game was however given a second Cease and Desist a year after Actvision acquired Vivendi entertainment, in February 2010, but the team, through negotiations with Activision managed to secure a continuance of their fan license, which was announced on June 26th 2010. The game is said to begin during a celebration in the Green Isles that goes horribly wrong when a dark enchantment befalls the land. From there, King Graham embarks on a journey to reverse the spell, but as he does, he starts finding out that there's much more going on than what meets the eye. The story eventually tells the tale of two societies -- the Black Cloak Society and the Silver Cloak Society -- that were at war more than a thousand years ago. At that time, a prophecy was uttered. This prophecy is linked to the Daventry family and somehow explains all the events that have taken place during each King's Quest game. http://pc.gamespy.com/pc/freeware-king8217s-quest-ix/677071p4.html A demo for Shadows had been released to the public. In it, Graham begins an adventure to save his son and daughter from the curse put on them by a mysterious man in a black cloak. The game will be released episodically for free, with the first episode, "What is Decreed Must Be" having a release date of July 10th 2010 as announced on June 26th 2010. Additional Information *An unofficial timeline was created for this game by the The Silver Lining team. However, no official source has given specific calendar dates (except for mentioning how much time passed between each game). It should be noted however that The Silver Lining timeline differs from the official references to time between games made in the sierra games, game manuals and official strategy guides. It is unknown if its merely a mistake on their part, or intentional. It is also not known to what extent the The Silver Lining timeline will affect the storyline of their game (I.E. how many specific references to dates will be made within the game itself). *Peter Spear had previously expressed interest in writing an unofficial novelization of The Silver Lining for the TSL team. *The developers have said that The Silver Lining follows the events seen in the official KQ games rather than the KQ2 remake. So expanded history, new characters, and altered characters from the remake do not apply to the story. "No, our game and timeline are independent of the AGDI KQ2+", according to ''The Silver Lining chatlog.'' *The unofficial timeline gives dates for the first withdrawal. The King's Quest Companion, the only official source to mention the withdrawals, never actually mentions when the events took place. The manuals never mention withdrawals and rather give a different theory of Daventry's existance, implying that Daventry existed on the earth in the past. The date was formerly 4000 BDC in earlier versions of the TSL timeline, but changed to 10,000 BDC due to inspiration from the earliest known date in the official timeline, c. 10,000 BGC. That is 10.5 millenia ago, that means 10 millenia before the founding of the Kingdom of Daventry). *The silver lining timeline and KQ2+ timeline are off by approximately 83 years, and timing is different. For example the events of KQ2 occur over the course of 3 days in KQ2 (AGDI), where as the developers of the Silver Lining decided to spread the adventure across 3 months. *The game was formerly known as KQIX: Every Cloak Has A Silver Lining, but was shortened to "The Silver Lining". *The game was originally going to be released as a trilogy, under the titles; Part I: Shadows, Part II: The Two That Are One, Part III: Eternities. Each part was to be three chapters long. However, due to various reasons production stopped on parts II, III, and chapter three of part I. it was decided to release only the finished work under the title The Silver Lining.http://www.tsl-game.com/journal/special/ The rest of the story may never be released. *On Feb. 28, 2010, it is announced that Activision ordered the fan group to cease development of the game.http://kotaku.com/5482221/activision-terminates-fan+made-kings-quest-extension An online petition to save The Silver Lining was subsequently launched and can be found here.http://www.petitionspot.com/petitions/savetsl Story Details *Graham was to play a major role in The Silver Lining. He goes on a journey to save his son and daughter from a curse put on them by a mysterious man in a black cloak. The TSL demo mentioned that before Graham "chose" to become a knight he used to frequent the "Prattling Pony" in his youth. According TSL's timeline Graham was not very old, he was only in his 50's at the most, as they chose to place MOE not long after KQ7, and TSL takes place just one year after MOE on their timeline. He did not appear as frail as he does in MoE, and his hair is dark grey as opposed white. *Rosella was was said to be living in Etheria with Edgar. She went to the Land of the Green Isles in honor of the twins' birthday, and is cursed by a mysterious man in a black cloak. *Alexander like his sister, has been cursed by a mysterious man in a black cloak. *Hassan (using the name from the King's Quest Companion) was to run the Ferry service between the islands again. In recent years, it appeared as if the Crown no longer owned or supported the ferry (for unknown reasons). Hassan had turned his ferry into a business, and was to charge folks to travel between the islands. His business was booming even to the point that he has hired an entire crew, which includes his first mate. Hassan had become a bit greedy, as he was to be offered a substantial amount of gold by Graham. At first he was to treat it as if its more gold than he has ever seen, but then quickly act as if it wasn't enough for him and his crew to last even a few days. But it appeared to be more gold than most citizens of the Green Isles would be capable of matching. He wanted proof of Graham's Identity and was to demand more gold every two days, in order to take Graham around the islands to his cursed twins and the Green Isles. *Shadrack, a character mentioned in KQ6, was to appear in The Silver Lining. It was believed he was to be leader of the Society of the Black Cloak. He was not the intended to be the same character as the Father of KQ2 (AGDI) (the leader of the Black Cloak in that game). *The Prince and Beauty were to appear. Somehow, the Prince had retransformed back into the beast. *Sing-Sing was to make an appearance. He now had a family. *Sarah Burke was to be married to Connor. *Oberon & Titania were to visit the Green Isles to be there for Alexander and Rosella's twenty-first birthday party, with their son Edgar. In the released demo, both were standing out in a garden near the castle kitchen. Being outside soothed them somewhat. *Graham would journey to see the Sacred Oracle in ordered to save his cursed family. She would have told Graham to head to Isle of Mist to speak to druids there, as they can find out who mysterious man in the black cloak was. *The Enchanted Island and Crystal Tower were apparently important to the plot of The Silver Lining.http://www.tsl-game.com/media/wallpapers/Two_Valanices_800x600.jpg *The related timeline assumed that the cataclysm in KQ8 only affected Daventry, and not any of the surrounding kingdoms. It did not directly affect the Land of the Green Isles. Princess Rosella was able to travel to the Lands of the Green Isles, distressed about the news of the cataclysm in Daventry. Prince Alexander attempted to lead an expedition to save his father but failed, forced to retreat back to his lands. Minor Details *The Lamp Peddler had setup a lamp business in the bazaar in an eastern town square in the village. *The Four Winds was the name of a newspaper published and distributed in the Land of the Green Isles. It's main publishing hub was located in the town square of the Village of the Crown. *According to the related timeline, fiery wolves were said to have attacked Dahlia. *The Prattling Pony was an inn in Daventry that Graham frequented in his youth when he was eager for his first adventure, before he decided to become a Knight. It was likely an homage to The Prancing Pony from J.R.R. Tolkien's Lord of the Rings. *According to The Silver Lining timeline Connor no longer lives in the realm of the sun, he married Sarah, and was knighted as the new Captain of the Royal Guard, thanks to his actions of saving the kingdom. Locations *In the Village of the Crown, a road to the west of main square & thoroughfaire leads to a town square, where a bazaar was located. A blacksmith, Crown Pint, (the local Inn), the main publishing hub of the Four Winds, and a restaurant were located in buildings along the northern edge of the square. Set up around the square were various tents where various wares are sold, everything from old Lamps for new, flying carpets, maps, and clothing. In the center of the square was a exquisitely carved fountain. Near the fountain was a cart from which candies and sweets were sold. The game's version of the village was to include two town squares (in contrast to official lore's single village square), the "main square" in TSL, and the new western square. In KQ6, vegetation grows where the road was located in TSL. *The door under the lefthand stairs in the Grand Hall of the Castle of the Crown, leads to a hallway (rather than directly to the kitchen as in KQ6). On the left side of the hallway is the castle kitchen, and at the end of the hallway is the entrance to the castle courtyard. *The docks were to have been put back into service again. Hassan had turned the ferry service into a formal business, and charged passengers for the ride. A ticket booth stands near the docks, and a light house can be seen off in the distance. *The Ferry has been fixed by Shamir and is running between the islands again. However it is no longer free, and there is a steep fare. It no longer appears to be owned or supported by the Castle of the Crown. If it is still owned by the Crown, it may have shown that Hassan was running a little business on the side. *Etheria is not part of Eldritch, they are treated as separate lands. Gallery Image:Edgar-Graham.JPG|Edgar Image:Hassantsl.JPG|Hassan Image:Shadrack.JPG|Shadrack Image:OberonTSL.JPG|Oberon Image:TitaniaTSL.JPG|Titania Image:TSLcrownvillage.JPG|Main Square Image:Crowntownsquare.JPG|Town Square Image:TSLGreenIsles.JPG|Green Isles Image:TSLcrowndocks.JPG Image:GrahamTSLfancy.JPG File:Chessboardland.jpg File:Edgar.jpg File:DruidislandTSL.jpg File:WingedrulersTSL.jpg File:CassimaTSL.jpg File:Casualencounter.jpg File:BlackCloakReturns.jpg File:Unpleasant.jpg File:ThSilveLiningscreen.jpg File:Chessboardland.jpg File:SaladinTSL.jpg File:RosellaTSL.jpg File:AlexanderTSL.jpg File:ValaniceTSL2.jpg File:ValaniceTSL.jpg External links * The Silver Lining - Official Site * The Silver Lining - Wikipedia * Phoenix Online Studios * Official Online Petition to Save TSL * Demo Category:The Silver Lining Category:Fan games (work in progress)